Moonlite
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! / Hinata menemukan secarik kertas, ternyata dari Naruto!


**Moonlite © naruchiha**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A NaruHina fanfic dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day 2012**

**Rated T / Alternated Reality / Romance/Adventure**

* * *

'_Dewi Bulan, tolong aku… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi perasaan yang bersarang dalam hatiku ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, semakin kutahan perasaan ini malah semakin mengakar kuat di hatiku. Aku… aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku… terlalu payah untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku… terlalu malu untuk menghadapinya. Katakan padaku, wahai Dewi Bulan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintainya.'_

Gadis itu termangu dalam pandangannya, bola mata berwarna lavender itu menatap sendu bulan purnama lewat jendela kamarnya. Dalam benaknya tergambar jelas sesosok pemuda yang selama ini selalu setia memenuhi pikirannya.

Hinata—nama gadis itu—menghela napas, merasa dirinya tak terlalu begitu sempurna untuk bersanding dengannya. Namun, kalau boleh jujur, rasa ini tak bisa dibohongi dan disembunyikan. Rasa ini terasa begitu nyata, begitu kuat, seolah memaksa keluar lepas dalam dadanya. Rasa ini begitu… terlalu indah untuk ia lupakan.

Pintu kamar Hinata tiba-tiba terketuk dari luar, membuyarkan separuh khayalannya.

"Hinata-neechan," suara Hanabi—sang adik—terdengar.

"Ya?"

"Kiba-niisan ingin menyampaikan satu berita untukmu, turunlah. Dia sedang menunggu di bawah sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Lalu Hanabi pun berlalu seiring suara telapak kakinya yang kian menjauh. Hinata mengikuti jejak sang adik untuk menemui Kiba dengan menapaki beberapa anak tangga yang terbuat dari ornamen kayu.

"Kiba-kun, ada apa?"

"Hokage kelima memanggil kita untuk keperluan misi, persiapkan dirimu lalu kita berangkat secepatnya."

#*#*#*

Pintu ruangan Hokage terketuk dari luar, begitu terdengar jawaban "masuk" dari sang Hokage, muncullah kedua orang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya dari balik pintu.

"Jadi, Hokage kelima, Anda ada perlu dengan kami?" ucap Kiba langsung disertai gonggongan Akamaru—anjing besar milik pemuda itu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ya. Kiba, Hinata, dengarkan baik-baik, kalian aku beri misi tingkat A untuk mengawal seorang Puteri kerajaan dari Iwagakure. Sang Puteri beserta pengiringnya meminta perlindungan pada ninja-ninja Konoha untuk mengawal perjalanannya dari Konohagakure menuju Iwagakure, dikarenakan mereka khawatir akan keselamatan sang Puteri, bisa saja para ninja pemburu menyerang mereka sewaktu-waktu ketika mereka sedang berada di perjalanan." Terang sang Hokage—Tsunade—dengan sangat jelas.

Hinata dan Kiba mengangguk bersamaan.

"T-Tapi Nona Tsunade, Anda sendiri juga tahu tim inti kami tak bisa menjalankan misi dengan anggota lengkap. K-Karena…" Hinata angkat bicara.

"Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti karena melahirkan, lalu Shino sedang menjalankan misi bersama Ayahnya. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau cuma hanya 'kami', kan?" sambung Kiba.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya, maka dari itu… Shizune, tolong jelaskan pada mereka." wanita bergelar Hokage itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang didudukinya, pundaknya terasa pegal karena siang tadi ia sibuk memeriksa laporan misi dengan duduk tegak.

"Nah, maka dari itu aku dan Nona Tsunade sudah menentukan 'anggota pengganti' untuk misi kalian. Dan yang paling mungkin adalah tim inti kelompok tujuh—" seraya Shizune menjelaskan, pintu terbuka kembali. Dibaliknya telah berdiri tiga orang.

"—Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, dan yang akan menjadi ketua kalian dalam misi ini, Yamato. Sai tidak ikut bersama kalian karena ia sedang ada kperluan misi bersama anggota 'Ne'."

Lavender milik Hinata membesar begitu mendengar nama pemuda istimewa itu. _"Na-Naruto-kun?"_

"Halo, minna-san!" teriak pemuda enerjik berambut pirang—Naruto—begitu memasuki kantor Hokage.

"Hoi Naruto! Seperti biasa ya, kau semangat sekali." tegur Kiba sambil tersenyum melihat teman seangkatan sewaktu di akademi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, Hinata, Kiba, lama tak jumpa ya." kali ini Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda—yang menyapa.

"I-Iya, Sakura-san."

"Sudah. Cukup mengobrolnya sampai di sini. Tim inti kelompok tujuh, kalian sudah dengar rincian misinya, kan?" sela Tsunade. Ketiga orang yang baru bergabung tersebut mengangguk.

"Bagus. Misi mulai dimulai besok pagi pukul lima. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok dan saat ini kalian boleh pulang."

Satu persatu ninja itu mulai meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Di tengah lorong, Hinata dan Kiba yang berjalan di belakang di hampiri oleh Naruto yang tadinya telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah melihat kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Ah ya, aku lupa bilang ini. Mohon kerjasamanya ya, Hinata."

Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata. Pipi gadis itu semakin memerah.

Hampir saja Kiba protes karena namanya tidak disebut, tetapi Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan lagi. "Kau juga, Kiba! Sampai besok!" kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menjauh.

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga, Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

'_Sampai besok, Naruto-kun.'_

__#*#*#*

'_Dewi Bulan, apa kau mendengar kebingunganku? Berita ini sangat tiba-tiba, tetapi aku sangat senang. Tolong bantu aku, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?'_

_#*#*#*_

Fajar menghiasi langit dengan warna merahnya yang menyala. Pagi ini misi dimulai, semua anggota sudah berkumpul tepat waktu dengan ditemani beberapa tas yang ada di punggung mereka. Yamato. sebagai ketua menyampaikan beberapa kata sebagai pembukaan misi.

"Dengar, aku Yamato, sebagai ketua kelompok dan penanggung jawab misi ini, memohon kerjasama kalian sebagai anggota kelompok. Karena Hinata dan Kiba baru kali ini menjalani misi denganku, kalimat yang tadi kuucapkan terutama kutujukan pada kalian. Aku menitipkan _wireless _ini pada masing-masing kalian, untuk berjaga-jaga. Baiklah, sebelum kita berangkat, ada hal yang ingin disampaikan?" terang Yamato panjang lebar.  
Keempat anggota menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat. Rombongan Puteri kerajaan sudah menunggu di depan kita." sambung Yamato.

"Osh! Memang seharusnya begitu!" teriak Naruto lantang. Sakura yang terbiasa mendengar teriakannya hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kiba menutup sedikit telinganya.

Iring-iringan pun berangkat pagi itu juga menuju Iwagakure dengan dikawal shinobi Konoha di beberapa sudut. Perjalanan berjalan lancar sampai matahari bersinar terik tepat di atas kepala. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dahulu untuk makan dan minum, lalu perjalanan dilanjutkan kembali sampai matahari hampir terbenam.

"Yamato-san, Hime-sama ingin rombongan kita mempersiapkan tenda untuk beristirahat. Tolong Anda carikan untuk kami lokasi yang strategis." ucap salah satu pelayan sang Puteri.

"Baiklah. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, kita beristirahat dan mempersiapkan kemah untuk malam ini." intrstruksi dari pria itu.

"Ya." Sakura yang menjawab.

"Ke-ketua Yamato!" teriak Hinata, mereka sejenak lalu berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

"Naruto, menghindar!"

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat hampir melukai Naruto, lalu menancap ke sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, berhati-hatilah." Yamato bergumam.

Tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa ninja pemburu dari hampir semua sudut, mengepung mereka dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda. "Byakugan!" kemudian timbul beberapa garis di kedua sisi matanya. _'Satu, dua, ah! Mereka banyak sekali! Jumlahnya ada dua puluh lima!'_

"Ke-ketua Yamato, mereka ada dua puluh lima orang!" lapor gadis itu.

Salah satu dari musuh mereka sedikit mendelik. "Ini sangat merepotkan, Naruto, Kiba!"

"Baiklah, Akamaru ayo kita lakukan."

Akamaru menggonggong pada Kiba, lalu keduanya memasang jurus _gatsugaa _untuk menyerang musuh. Naruto juga tak ketinggalan mengeluarkan jurusnya, _kagebunshin no jutsu!_

Keduanya sibuk bertarung melawan musuh yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari mereka, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura mengawal ketat rombongan sang Puteri tanpa ada komando dari Yamato.

"Hinata, tolong tetap awasi keadaan musuh dengan _byakugan!_" seru Yamato kemudian.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya mengangguk mengerti. "Ba-baik!"

Naruto dan Kiba masih sibuk menjatuhkan musuh walau hampir separuhnya telah berkurang.

"Na-Naruto! Dibelakangmu!" teriak Hinata.

Naruto mengeluarkan _rasengan _untuk menjatuhkan salah satu musuh yang menyerang di belakangnya. Melihat hal itu Hinata bernapas lega.

"Hinata, tetap fokus untuk menjaga rombongan Hime-sama. Naruto bisa mengatasi musuh-musuh itu.

"Ah, i-iya."

Seorang musuh menyeruduk masuk pertahanan Kiba dan Naruto, lalu ia berlari mendekat ke arah Sakura sambil melempar _shuriken. _Sakura berhasil menghindar, lalu mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya.

"Kau! Menjauh dari sini!" tinju mengerikan duplikat Tsunade milik Sakura telak mengenai dada seorang ninja pemburu tadi sehingga ia terpelanting tak sadarkan diri, entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Kiba yang melihat hal itu bergidik ngeri, ternyata Sakura bisa menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

Yamato yang menghadapi musuh dengan elemen kayunya masih bersiaga. Namun, seorang dari ninja pemburu itu mengeluarkan jurus yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berdiri terbelah menjadi dua.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Kiba. Naruto masih berusaha menghindar karena diserang bertubi-tubi oleh musuh.

Hinata terbelalak, terlebih ketika patahan tanah tadi melebar menuju tempat Naruto berdiri dan berhasil menjatuhkan pemuda itu karena ia lengah.

"NARUTO!" teriak Yamato. "Sial, ini gawat. Musuh mempunyai jurus rahasia." Lalu pria itu membentuk suatu segel untuk mengeluarkan jurus elemen kayu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, namun gagal karena dihadang oleh musuh. Sedangkan musuh yang masih berjumlah belasan itu menghadang anggota lain, termasuk menyerang Hinata dari belakang.

"Siaaal!" teriak Kiba kesal.

Di dalam patahan tanah, seorang musuh yang memiliki jurus tadi menyerang Naruto, hingga mereka terlibat dalam adu kunai yang sengit.

"Hinata, dibelakangmu!" teriak Sakura, dan Hinata berhasil memukulnya dengan jurus _jyuuken._ Namun, di sisi lain musuh yang lain sudah menghadang dan menjatuhkan Hinata sehingga gadis itu jatuh ke dalam patahan.

"HINATA! Ini benar-benar gawat!" secepat mungkin Yamato yang berhasil memukul mundur musuh yang tadi membuat segel kembali, tetapi beberapa anggota musuh meluncur ke dalam patahan lalu menutup patahan itu sehingga tanahnya menjadi rata kembali.

"SIALAAAN! KITA TERPISAH DARI NARUTO DAN HINATA!" Kiba meninju musuh yang terus menyerangnya sehingga musuh itu terpental.

"Bagaimana ini, ketua Yamato?" tanya Sakura.

"Kiba, tolong periksa bagaimana cakra Naruto dan Hinata." perintah Yamato.

"Aku tak bisa! Musuh-musuh ini terus-terusan menyerangku!"

"Apa boleh buat, kita fokus dulu untuk menjatuhkan musuh yang tersisa dan tetap menjaga rombongan Puteri. Aku harap Naruto dan Hinata dapat mengatasinya."

Sementara itu di dalam tanah tempat Naruto dan Hinata terjatuh, beberapa musuh yang tadi turun siap menghadang.

"Apa-apaan, ini? Musuh seperti tak ada habisnya!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Na-Naruto, se-sepertinya musuh mulai mengeluarkan jurus menghilangkan diri,"

"Apa?"

Dan benar saja, bayangan semua ninja pemburu yang berada di dalam tanah mulai menghilang.

"Ta-tapi, aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan _byakugan_!" tambah gadis itu.

"BAIKLAH! Mohon bantuanmu, Hinata!"

Satu persatu musuh berhasil dikalahkan, bayangan mereka kembali bermunculan, mungkin karena jumlah cakra mereka yang sudah melemah. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri cakra Naruto dan Hinata juga tinggal sedikit.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-naruto, tinggal satu orang lagi." tutur Hinata.

"Bagus!"

Namun gerakan secepat kilat dari musuh berhasil lolos dari pengawasan Hinata, dan…

_Jrasssshh!_

"Hinata!"

Kaki kiri Hinata terkena sabitan _shuriken _dari musuh yang tersisa, namun bayangan sang musuh tiba-tiba terlihat kembali.

"Berani-beraninya kau melukai Hinata! Rasakan ini, _rasengan!"_

Musuh terakhir terpelanting tak berdaya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata pergi dari sana.

"Hinata, kakimu terluka. Masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, tak heran kalimat semacam itu membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"Ha-hanya terkena _shuriken, _ta-tapi mungkin aku masih bisa—ugh" seketika Hinata merasakan perih di bagian kakinya saat hendak berdiri.

Naruto berjongkok. "Naik ke punggungku,"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau terluka karena kecerobohanku, sebagai seorang lelaki aku tak bisa bersikap seenaknya, aku harus bertanggung jawab." jawab Naruto penuh ketegasan, Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Pertama-tama, kita cari dulu sumber air untuk membersihkan lukamu sebelum ditangani oleh _ninjitsu medis _milik Sakura-chan. Tetapi…" pemuda berambut pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, "sepertinya tak ada jalan keluar kalau lewat dari tempat kita masuk tadi… Jadi…"

"Mu-mungkin ke arah sana saja," tunjuk gadis itu begitu melihat ada celah jalan keluar dari tempat itu. "Mungkin itu jalan keluar kita."

"Osh!"

Setelah menelusuri jalanan di bawah tanah dengan kondisi tempat yang lembap dan gelap, mereka mulai menemukan titik terang.

"He-hei, i-ini… lihat ke atas, Na-Naruto!"

Terdapat seberkas cahaya yang mereka lihat di atas sana.

Naruto pun segera meloncat keluar dan berhasil menemukan jalan keluar.

"Ini seperti sumur tua… o-oh iya, kita cari sumber air."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu meloncati batang pohon satu persatu dengan masih menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

Wangi _citrust _dari Naruto menguar begitu terkena lambaian angin di sepanjang perjalanan.

'_De-Dewi-Bulan… Rasanya aku ingin pingsan…'_

"Hei, Hinata…"

"Y-Ya?"

"Untuk kali ini saja… jangan sampai pingsan ya."

Mendengar hal itu wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan air terjun, Naruto segera mencuci darah dari kaki Hinata yang telah mengucur sedari tadi.

"Na-Naruto, biar aku yang mencucinya, ti-tidak perlu repot-re—"

"—Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

"Ta-tapi itu bukan salahmu."

"Aku… hanya ingin melakukannya, apa kau keberatan?" sejenak Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hinata. Safir dan Lavender bertemu.

'_A-aku… entah kenapa malu sekali rasanya jika ia menatapku seperti itu. Apa maksud semua ini, Naruto-kun?'_

Hinata menutup matanya.

"Tolong… jangan tutup matamu, Hinata…"

Rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin kentara.

"Sebenarnya… aku…"

_Kerrrrttt, kerrrrttt, kerrrttt._

_Wireless _Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"A-ah, ya?" jawab pemuda itu menerima panggilan.

"_Kau dan Hinata ada dimana, Naruto?" _rupanya dari Sakura.

Naruto meneliti lokasi dimana mereka berada. "Kami berada di dekat air terjun."

"_Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" _sambung gadis itu lagi.

"Hinata terluka dan butuh bantuan medismu, sedangkan aku baik-baik saja."

"_Baiklah, tunggu kami, kami akan segera ke sana. Sang Puteri menginginkan tempat peristirahatan yang dekat dengan sumber air malam ini. Biar Kiba yang menemukan lokasi kalian lewat penciumannya."_

"Oke."

Sambungan terputus, kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya rombongan Puteri beserta _shinobi _Konoha pun datang. Sakura segera memberikan bantuan medis pada Hinata, sedangkan yang lain mempersiapkan kemah dan berjaga di beberapa sudut, termasuk Naruto, Kiba, dan Yamato.

Malam telah larut, Yamato menginstruksikan Sakura dan Hinata untuk beristirahat. Namun Hinata yang dipenuhi pikiran tak bisa memejamkan mata barang semenit saja. Gadis itu keluar dari tenda, menghampiri Naruto yang berjaga sendiri di sudut barat.

"Na-Naruto,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Ya?"

"Te-terima kasih!" ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

Melihat hal itu Naruto jadi tersenyum, lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Jemarinya menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Haha, jangan pikirkan. Menolongmu adalah kewajibanku. Lagi pula… aku melakukannnya dengan senang hati." ujar Naruto membuat degup jantung Hinata semakin kencang.

"I-Iya. Terima kasih."

"Ya. Sekarang tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat."

"Te-terima kasih!"

Naruto tertawa melihat sikap Hinata, dengan menyebut kata "terima kasih" beberapa kali. "Kau ini, Hinata… sudahlah!"

#*#*#*

Pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil mengantarkan rombongan Puteri dengan selamat ke Iwagakure. Misi berhasil. Atas Keberhasilan mereka, sang Puteri menjamu kelima _shinobi _Konoha sebelum mereka pulang. Di sana, saat keadaan memungkinkan, Naruto memasukkan secarik kertas ke dalam tas milik Hinata. Secarik kertas yang akan menjadi sebuah kejutan…

Esok paginya mereka sampai ke Konohagakure dengan langsung melaporkan keberhasilan misi pada sang Hokage.

"Kerja yang bagus, Yamato, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura. Sekarang aku beri kalian waktu tiga hari untuk beristirahat setelah misi." tutur wanita berambut pirang itu, lalu satu persatu para _shinobi _bubar.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, telasa lelah yang amat sangat yang mendera tubuhnya, namun kelelahan itu tak terasa jika mengingat sikap Naruto padanya selama menjalankan misi.

'_Naruto-kun… andai kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu…'_

Gadis itu mulai membereskan peralatan yang ia bawa selama misi, termasuk tas besarnya. Saat membuka tas itu, di deretan paling atas terlihat secarik kertas asing.

'_Apa ini?'_

Di dalam kertas itu bertuliskan…

_**Hinata, temui aku malam ini pukul 7, di lapangan dekat akademi…**_

Sejujurnya gadis itu bingung, jelas saja ia tak mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pengirimnya karena si pengirim tidak mencantumkan namanya—atau paling tidak memberi beberapa petunjuk. Namun entah kenapa firasatnya berkata kalau pesan itu ditulis oleh Naruto.

Hinata menepati janjinya dengan datang ke lapangan dekat akademi tepat pukul tujuh malam. Gadis itu melihat keadaan sekitar, namun tak ada seorang pun di sana. Ia memutuskan menunggu si pengirim pesan di bawah satu-satunya pohon rindang yang tumbuh di sekitar sana.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kunai datang dari atas pohon, membuat gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

_Boofff!_

Dari kepulan asap muncul pemuda berambut pirang.

"Maaf, membuatmu kaget. Hehe…" ucap pemuda itu, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Hinata menghela napas lega. "Ka-kau… yang mengirimiku pesan ini?" gadis itu menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ia temukan pagi tadi.

"Ya." jawab pemuda itu.

"Ja-jadi… maksudmu mengirimiku pesan ini?"

Raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Aku… ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai Naruto angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya…"

Hinata memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Sebenarnya… **aku menyukaimu!**" ujar pemuda itu dengan jujur, rona merah muncul di pipi tannya walaupun terlihat sangat tipis.

"Walau aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu. Tapi terserah padamu, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengungkapkan hal itu saja."

Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan, kejadian yang saat ini dialaminya seperti sebiah mimpi indah yang selama ini diimpikannya setiap malam. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan menjadi kenyataan dengan begitu saja.

Gadis itu masih terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena begitu senang.

"Hei Hinata, tolong jawab pernyataanku."

"A-aku… Naruto-kun, aku sebenarnya sangat… ngg—"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"—Sangat, sangat, menyukaimu…" ujar gadis itu akhirnya, meskipun dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, wajah itu terlihat sangat tampan dalam pandangan Hinata.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang. Karena aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku, kau selalu memalingkan pandanganmu sewaktu aku melihat padamu. Kupikir kau tak menyukaiku karena kau selalu pingsan begitu berada di dekatku. Kupikir…"

"I-itu tidak benar!" _malah setiap malam aku selalu berdoa pada Dewi Bulan supaya kau dapat mendengarku… dan ternyata… terima kasih._

Gadis itu menatap bulan purnama yang menghias angkasa di malam ini, ditemani beberapa pengawalnya—sang bintang yang berlomba memancarkan cahaya paling terang.

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata. "Jangan pingsan karena aku melakukan ini padamu."

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu dengan penuh sayang, Hinata yang kaget karena ditarik begitu saja memutuskan untuk menurut dan menikmati kecupan lembut dari Naruto. Di bawah sinar rembulan—sang Dewi Bulan—mereka berjanji untuk menjaga perasaan mereka apapun yang terjadi.

**#*#OWARI#*#**

**A/N Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! Akhirnya tahun ini bisa maksain ikut walaupun maksa-maksain ngetik. Ya sudahlah, itu memang pengorbanan :P**

**Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Ngebuuut ngetiknya!  
**

**Ayo review! Mari review! XD #dors**


End file.
